User talk:Hummingway
=October= Welcome Hi, welcome to Care Bear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tummy symbols page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hello Hello there I'm very happy that you put some imformations about the Care Bears and Cousins, I was thinking could you put all the imformations about the Care Bear Villains like, No Heart, Shreeky, Beastly, Professor Coldheart and Frostbite and the others, after you're done doing these, just take your time. Wiseanimator (talk) 18:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :In that case, thank you, I wish you luck. Wiseanimator (talk) 19:29, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hi there, noticed w:forum:AR:Adoption request for Care Bears Wiki and was curious if you could explain what you meant by troll articles? +Y 12:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ah okay see what you mean. Lol'd at the King Piccolo pic used there. Tagged that for deletion, and rather than adding the cat directly isn't the deletion template simpler? Anywho, before we do blank + add , we should make sure to tag the inappropriate pics used on the page as well I guess. See what you mean about Dear Carebears. Tagged that too because even in the history, considering the target audience, it's pretty inappropriate. If it were say, a wiki like w:c:Arrow, I wouldn't really care if the bikini model shot stayed in the history. Just to be clear though, Category:Parodies content would be safe? They're like major media references to carebears in external non-canon series that help establish notability and world influences. +Y 04:40, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Policy I was wondering what you thought might be good for cases where we have duplicate titles for something. Like for example, if we ever were to have separate character pages for different incarnations of a character. Beastly would be a great example, that weird green thing on the 3D show nowadays bears little resemblance to the brown bro I grew up with. Right now The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine is about the May 1985 cartoon. But there is also a February 1984 book with the same title, presumably what inspired the animation. I was thinking to perhaps relocate the current content to The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine (cartoon), change the old location into a disambiguation page, and then make a page for the '84 book at The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine (book). Though perhaps 'episode' or 'short' could work as well as 'cartoon'. As could 'animation'. So it's a bit sticky. The main thing is just to be consistent I guess. +Y 13:17, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Character subgroupings Also had another idea, unless maybe there's an automated way to do this with some kinda Special page, if we could categorize people on the basis of name themes. Like how the 4 bears have names with "Lot" similar to Care-a-Lot, or how there's various 'heart' names such as Tenderheart Bear, True Heart Bear, etc. The No/Cold/Dark Heart names could be included too. +Y 13:35, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I guess I figure a category is simpler to add to pages than notes. The category page itself could explain the nature of the category and why pages are in it, so that we can avoid cluttering the pages with detailed explanations. :Could replace the "a- lot" explanations for example. Although specifically what the categories should be named should probably be discussed as a clear choice isn't jumping out at me ;) Could just be whatever string of chars is common, like Category:-a-Lot or Category:-a-Lots and the cat explanation page could go into more detail rather than the cat name itself. :Category:Heart or whatever would certainly be broad, but no character subcategory would ever be as broad or massive as the overall character category itself, so whatever potential size issues that come up would speak against having a character category too, and a base char cat that includes everyone is generally a good thing. :The growing size of the char cat is part of why I think added subcats become even more useful since they allow such criteria to be more easily found at a glance, an asset for casual browsers who might not use the 'find' function (and even that doesn't work if we move into multiple-page categories, as some massive universes eventually get). :Other categories I could see could be organization by color, like if we group care bears / cousins on the basis of fur color or something like that, such as Category:Red fur or whatever. Possibly we could also group them by commonalities in their belly badges as well, like I know various ones have stars included in their icons, and a lot more also have hearts in them. Not sure what to call that though. Category:Stars would be too undescript since I thought we could use that for characters who literally are stars. Maybe a Category:Characters by belly badge parent category and then Category:Star belly badges or Category:Heart belly badges or something like that? :While that's brought up, do you prefer that term? I only learned it in the past decade, would you prefer tummy symbol? It's important to list both terms on the article about it, but in terms of what we should name the categories, I mean. TBH I wasn't familiar with that term either (I'm sure I heard it, just wasn't memorable) so am not that attached to it. :While I'm usually a slave to tradition, the alliteration in 'belly badge' kinda makes it catchy and easier to remember. Plus it's shorter to say and write (badge vs symbol, 1 v 2 syllables, 5 v 6 characters). :'Belly' is probably more technically accurate (since it's on the lower abdomen) than 'tummy' which I think is derived from 'stomach' and speaking biologically, the symbols probably are more overtop of the intestinal area than the stomach area. The stomach is like the heart all off to the side kinda whereas usually the symbols are centered and 'belly' is a pretty generic term that gives a centered feel to it. :"Symbol" is also kinda generic sounding. Like just describing a picture. "Badge" makes it sound like something important, earned, having authority or power behind it. +Y 21:43, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Merging Do you think we should be merging List Of Characters with List Of Care Bear Characters & ListOfCareBearCousins and then List Of Episodes with List Of CB Episodes? I sorta think so was going to label using a new Template:Merge imported from another project I saw had one. =January= Adopt w:Forum:AR:Adoption_request_for_Care_Bears_Wiki was closed Nov 8 after a Nov 1 request for a forum discussion about the adoption was not fulfilled. I am wondering if this might be in part due to issues about Forum:Index having been subject to vandalism. Are you interested in posting a blog or forum as Rappy and Rhea asked to make another go at the adoption process? Can see your contribs are at 885 now as opposed to 262 when you first applied. Last edit here was Nov22 and last on Wikia Dec24, but I hope if you return in 2013 you might be willing to. I'm not sure how many they want to hear from. Other recently active users include November's Wiseanimator, October's Prettykitty32 & Kingofgameshows800 & Ben800013, and September's Kimberly AJ & Pikkorodaimaō. August's Happy2432 was also a major contributor. +Y 16:10, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Someone's been changing your history and that's not right for them to do that! Please come back!